Calvin Potter
by Lord Bob Bree
Summary: This is a Calvin & Hobbes and Harry Potter crossover. Actually, it's basically Harry Potter from Calvin's view. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Summer

**Author's Notes:** I do not own _Calvin and Hobbes _nor _Harry Potter, _nor anything contained in them. Those belong to Bill Watterson and J.K. Rowling respectivly. I should also note that I have used "---------" as Calvin's last name, as it would feel wierd to give him an actual last name. The same goes for his address. Also, reviews are appreciated.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 - Summer**

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining in all its glory, without a single cloud in the sky to block its rays. It was pleasantly warm, with only an occasional light breeze. The trees were fully green, some with nice, white blossoms, and a happy collection of flowers were growing all over. The birds were singing beautifully, filling the air with song. Squirrels and fluffly-tailed bunny rabbits were scampering all over, doing their business. Too bad Calvin couldn't enjoy it.

Calvin's mood was dark enough to ruin the day for anybody he came across. He stomped through the forest, crushing grass and flowers indiscriminantly, and chasing all the animals away. Hobbes stayed well away from him, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever his friend's anger would cause.

_It's unfair, _he thought. _It wasn't _entirely _my fault! If Terence hadn't bumped my arm, I wouldn't have dropped that match! And it wasn't even bad enough to deserve this punishment! I only torched one measly desk! Should I be grounded for the whole summer because of that? Of course not! _

Hobbes was worried about this recent turn of events. He wasn't sure what had caused it (although he had a feeling that it had something to do with Calvin's science project), but he had never heard Calvin's parents yell so loud, or so long. And it didn't stop there. When told he was grounded for the summer, he had kicked his father, and ran out of the house. That had been an hour ago, and Calvin showed no sign of stopping.

After another hour, Hobbes decided that if he didn't stop Calvin, he would never return home. He called out, "It's at least 5:30! Don't you think you should go back to the house?"

Calvin turned around, his eyes blazing. "I'm never going back, you hear me?" he yelled. "I'm never going back! Oppression and torture! That's all I get back there! I'm not taking it any more! I'm going straight to Canada! Or even farther if that's what it takes to get away! I don't need them!"

Hobbes groaned. The last time Calvin had tried to run away, he hadn't given up until night fell, and now he was older, and anything but afraid of the dark. It wouldn't be easy to change his mind, now, but he had to try. "You can't go all the way to Canada! It's too far! You'll never make it on foot? And what will you eat? Once you get there, where will you live!"

"I'll get there! Just you watch! And I bet I can find tons of food on the way! And I can live in a cave or something! So there!"

Hobbes tried another approach. "Your parents don't treat you as badly as you say. This punishment might be a _bit_ harsh, but I doubt that it's too much so. What did you do, anyway?"

"All I did was drop a match on accident! It was all Terence's fault! When I was about to light my rocket, he nudged my elbow, I accidentally let go, and the desk I was using burnt! _I_ shouldn't be punished! _Terence_ should!"

Hobbes attempted to reason with him. " Well, you shouldn't have used a model rocket for your science fair project! It was being held indoors! Even if you hadn't dropped the match, the rocket itself would have started a fire. Heck, the fire would probably have been harder to reach if that happened, and more than just a desk would have been burnt down. You should feel lucky that Terence made you drop that match. At least this way, noone got hurt. For something like what you did, being grounded all summer is perfectly reasonable!"

"The school should have let me set up my project outdoors!" Calvin was still shouting, but not as loudly now. "Or maybe they should have _said_ that rockets weren't allowed in the rules! It's the school's fault!"

"It's common sense to not launch a rocket indoors!" replied Hobbes. "You should have known that. And, you should have checked if you could have done your project outside beforehand! If you hadn't made your project at the last minute, none of this would have happened!"

"Yes, but... but... It's all the teacher's fault! She made me enter the fair!" Calvin was still arguing, but it was obvious that Hobbes had gotten through.

"Well, what do you expect a teacher to do? It's school. You need to work if you want to learn."

"Yeah, well... I'm hungry, lets go home."

"Finally..." Hobbes said to himself. "Say, which way is home, anyway?" he aksed Calvin.

"Err... It's this way... I think," replied Calvin uncertainly. It was going to be a long night.

It was a long night for Professor Minerva McGonagall, as well. It was her job to write out all the letters that went to the students attending Hogwarts next year, as well as the lists of required equipment. Though there were magical means of writing large numbers of letters quickly, she still had to make sure each one was correct, and then send them to the correct person.

She was about halfway down the list of next year's first years, at someone named "MacDougal, Morag." She quickly ran her eyes over his letter, and, after determining that nothing was wrong with it, she placed it into an envelope. Then, she pulled out a rubber stamp, spoke the recipient's name, and stamped the letter. This stamp wasn't a normal one. It was enchanted to write the address of whoever's name was spoken. It saved quite a bit of time and confusion.

McGonagall continued to do this with every name on the list. Malfoy... Moon... Nott... Finally, she reached the end of the list, with only two names left. She checked and sent "Zabini, Blaise's" letter, and then got to the last name: "---------, Calvin." She checked his letter, put it in an envelope, and stamped on his address. However, what she saw surprised her.

On the envelope on every other person on the list, the address was somewhere in the United Kingdom. On Calvin's, however, a United States address was given! "This must be a mistake!" she said to herself. "I must ask Dumbledore about this."

She left her office, and traveled through the empty school until she arrived in front of a pair of stone gargolyes. She spoke two words -- "Fizzing Whizbee." -- and the gargoyles moved aside as the wall between them opened, revealing a spiral staircase. She walked up the stairs, and walked through the door at the top.

The room McGonagall had just entered was quite strange. The room was filled with strange, silver instruments, all of which were in some sort of movement, and a few of which emitted steam. All around the top of the room were portraits with various people sleeping. And, in the center of the room, behind a desk, was an old man with long white hair, a long white beard, aviolet pointed hat, and aviolet robe.

The old man looked up. "You wish to see me, Minerva?" he asked.

"Yes, Headmaster," she answered. "There is a mistake on the list of first years, and I thought you should know, in case it will cause any problems. You see, there is one person on that list, "Calvin ---------," who is from the United States. He, of course, is going to the Franklin University of Magic, not here."

"Actually, Minerva," he said, "An exception has been made in his case. He has _unusual_ control over his magic, for his age. I felt it was best that I keep watch over him."

"The ones in charge of the Franklin University are quite competent, I remind you. " McGonagall argued. "There is no reason to fear him having problems while he is with them."

"I know that," Dumbledore replied, "but, I admit, this decision is a result of guilt. There was another boy, quite like him... Ah, but that is not important right now. All you need to know, is that his attending Hogwarts is not a mistake."

"I see," said McGonagall. "Well, I should get back to writing those letters, or I will never finish. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Minerva."


	2. Chapter 2 Dumbledore's Visit

**Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's Visit**

"Don't you _dare_ do it! I'm warning you! I don't _care_ if you think Captain Napalm looks better with a beard! They're _my_ comics, and... Hey! Stop that! Come back here!"

Calvin's dad sunk deeper into his chair, brought his newspaper closer to his face, and tried to ignore the yelling. However, it was soon followed by loud stomping and crashing noises, and he could do so no longer.

He threw down his paper, stood up, and marched up the staircase. He was quite angry. He worked all week, with barely any time to himself, and felt that he should at least be able to spend the weekend in relative peace, but this kid seemed to make it a personal mission to ruin it for him. Even though Calvin was grounded, he _still_ managed to cause havoc throughout the house. And then there was his talking to a stuffed tiger as if it were an actual, living person, even after several years of therapy!

Dad grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and threw open the door. He saw that Calvin was in the midst of an attempt to strangle the tiger. "What the heck are you _doing?_" he shouted at the boy. "Can't you be silent for _one hour?_ I'm trying to relax, and you're tearing apart your room!"

"It's not my fault!" Calvin yelled back. "It's Hobbes' fault! He keeps trying to draw on my comics! No matter how many times I tell him to stop, he won't listen!"

"Then maybe you have an inkling of an idea how I feel!" Dad's eyes were bulging. "I keep telling you to _be quiet_, but you insist on making as much noise as you can!"

"Don't yell at me!" the boy argued. "Yell at Hobbes!"

"Hobbes is an inanimate object! A stuffed toy! Get that through your head! If you insist on continuing this nonsense, I'll ground you for the rest of your life!"

"What do you mean, Hobbes isn't real?" Calvin had marched up to his father, and was screaming in his face. "He's just as real as I am! Just because _you _refuse to see it, doesn't mean that it's not true!"

"That is it! You are-"

At that moment, they both heard someone knock at the door. They were both rather surprised by this, as the only person who ever came to visit unexpectedly was Susie. Her knock, however, was rather quiet, while this one was firm and loud.

_This had better not be a neighber concerned about this shouting match,_ Dad thought. It had happened in the past, though only two or three times, and it was highly embarrasing. "This isn't over," he told Calvin, and went to answer the door.

Dad found the visitor to be quite unusual. He was a tall, old man, wearing a strange, plumb-colored suit, with long silver hair, and a magnificent beard. He would have thought that the old man was selling something, but he carried nothing with him, and heheld himself with an air that seemed to indicate he was someone far more important. "Err... Can I help you?" he asked the man.

"Yes, you indeed can, " the old man answered. "I have come to discuss your son, Calvin. Incidentally, I think it would be a good idea to invite me inside, before the neighbors ask awkward questions."

"Um, Ok..." Dad was a bit bewildered. "You can come in."

Dad made the old man comfortable, inviting him to sit on the couch, and offering him a glass of water. He sat down, and waited for the stranger to explain why he had come. _He said he was here because of Calvin, _he thought. _Is he some sort of psychiatrist? Does he think he can help Calvin? Or is this about his abysmal record at school?_

The old man took a sip of water, placed the glass back on the table, and then spoke. "I told you my visit was to discuss your son. To be specific, I am here about his future education."

_Great, just was I was afraid of..._ This was obviously an offer from some school for children with "special needs," probably on request of the local public school. A school like that would cost a large amount of money, which the family just did not have. He told the visitor just as much. "I'm sorry, but we don't have to money to send Calvin to a private school. I can't accept your offer."

The stranger was surprised, but it wasn't easy to tell. "I see you already have guessed why I am here, but you do not know everything about it. When you have heard me out, I assure you that you will not be disagreeable to sending Calvin to Hogwarts. However, I think it would be best if Calvin was here as well."

_I might as well hear him out, _Dad thought. He turned to the staircase. "Calvin! Get down here!"

As soon as Dad had left to see who was knocking, Calvin ran over to the window and looked down. Like his father, Calvin found the stranger's appearance to be strange and unusual. Eager to hear what they were talking about, Calvin took the screen out of the window and leaned out. Unfortunately, there was a strong gust of wind at that moment, and he couldn't hear what was spoken, although he thought heheard his own name. This made him much more interested in the conversation, but he didn't have a chance to hear any more, as the old man had went inside.

He went over to Hobbes. "What do you think that guy's here about?" he inquired. "He doesn't look like anyone who works at the school, and I don't think a salesman would know my name. Do you have any idea what this is about."

Hobbes thought for a few moments, then answered slowly, "Could he be one of the psychiatrists you've been to? That would make sense."

"No, I don't think I've ever seen him before," Calvin replied. "Wait... You don't think he's come to take me off to the crazy farm, do you? Everyone seems to think I'm not right in the head."

"I don't think so. If he was, I think there would be more of them, and they would be in white uniforms. And they would probably have brought tranquilizers, straightjackets, and the like."

"Arrgh... I wish I knew what this was about!" Calvin complained. He was pacing about the room. "I'm going down there to eavesdrop on them!"

"You're in enought trouble already!" warned Hobbes. He was sitting on the bed, and didn't seem to be as worried about the visitor as Calvin. "You should just wait. You'll find out what this is about eventually."

"I can't wait! I'm going, whatever you say!" He walked over to the door and opened it. Convieniently, Dad called for him right then.

"Well, looks like you got lucky." Hobbes said. "I think I'll wait up here, though. I'd rather not know what this is about."

"Fine, fine," Calvin said, and then climbed down the staircase. He found Dad and the stranger sitting in the living room, waiting for him. He sat down in a chair, and then looked at the old man, waiting to be told what the purpose of his visit was.

"Ah, there you are, Calvin." said the old man, his eyes twinkling. "Now, I think I can tell you about about myself, and why I am here. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school of Hogwarts. I have come because you have been chose to attend this school. You should find all the information you need in this letter." Dumbledore handed Calvin a large envelope, with a picture of a large H surrounded by a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake on the back. On the front, Calvin found his own address:

Mr. Calvin ---------

Calvin's Bedroom

# Road

Calvin opened the letter, took out the letter from inside, and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

---------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. ---------

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Calvin stared at the letter for a few minutes, then looked at Dumbledore. "Wait..." he said. "By Witchcraft and Wizardry, does this mean... magic?"

"Yes, it indeed does," said Dumbledore in reply. "You have been gifted with the ability to do magic, and that ability must be trained. Thus, the reason Hogwarts was founded."

"But magic isn't real, is it?" said Calvin uncertainly.

"It _is_ real, actually," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It is everywhere around you. In fact, you have done magic before. I believe I am choosing a good example, when I say that you have transfigured an object to come alive? To become a tiger, perhaps?"

"Well, maybe..." said Calvin, unsure of himself.

"And you have traveled back in time on occasion?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, I think it is settled!" said Dumbledore happily. "You are able to do magic."

"Just a minute," Dad interrupted. "That stuffed tiger is definitely not alive in any way, except in Calvin's mind. And I've never seen anything that would indicate that he's been traveling in time! This all sounds like a bunch of nonsense."

"It is not nonsense," explained Dumbledore, "just because you have never seen him do any of it. It seems that he has... _unusual_... control over his magic. He seems to subconciously reverse his magic when someone else comes near. If you need further proof, however, I shall demonstrate." With that, he waved his wand in the direction of a floor lamp, and turned it into an ostritch.

Both Dad and Calvin were quite amazed, but neither one appeared to doubt Dumbledore's words any further. "I guess you are telling the truth," Dad said, "but I don't think we can send him there. We don't have enough money to afford private schooling."

"There will be no problem with that. Education at Hogwarts is free. All you will need to pay for are your books and equipment, which I believe you can afford."

"Well," replied Dad, "I don't see any problem with Calvin going, then, though I still think this is all very strange. Where is Hogwarts, by the way?"

"Ah, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Hogwarts School is located in England. I am assuming that you will have difficulty traveling there, so we shall provide you with a portkey on the day Calvin will depart. You shall also be given a portkey tomorrow, so that you will be able to reach Diagon Alley, where you will be able to purchase all the supplies needed at Hogwarts."

"Why must Calvin go to school in England? Isn't there a place he could go in America?"

"There actually is," answered Dumbledore, "The Franklin University of Magic. However, I would like to personally keep an eye on Calvin, as he does have an unusual amount of control for one so young."

Dumbledore turned back to the boy. "There has been enough discussion, I think. What do you say, Calvin? Do you want to attend Hogwarts?"

Calvin did not have to consider the proposal for long. Or at all, in fact. Once he had seen with his own eyes that magic was real, he became very excited, and wanted nothing more that to learn how to use it. "Yes!" he answered, exuberantly. A look of doubt crossed his face. "I will be able to bring Hobbes with me, won't I?"

"Yes, I can see now problem with that," replied Dumbledore, "Providing, of course, that he doesn't eat anybody." He laughed a little at what he apparently considered a joke. "I should inform you, however, that you must address me, and all the teachers, as "Professor" or "sir," as long as you are a student."

"Yes, of course!" said Calvin.

"Then, with that, I'm off,"said Dumbledore. He stood up, twirled in a tiny circle, and vanished.


End file.
